Forgetful Kitty
by XxXMomoXxXHinamoriXxX
Summary: During one of their games Pierce finally catches Boris, but Pierce made a mistake and knocked Boris out.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER_: I DO **_NOT_** OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE GAME OR ANYTHING ELSE. Just the story. :'3

* * *

Yawing the mouse groggily opened his eyes, not getting very much sleep that night. Just like every other night... He drug himself out of bed and into the kitchen to get some coffee. He took a sip and let out a sigh heading to the living room. He yelled throwing his cup behind him. Coffee going everywhere. The cause? The one and only "Boris Airay."

"B-B-Boris!" He yelled confirming it. Golden eyes looked up from whatever he was fidgiting with on his belt and stayed fixed on the young mouse. He smirked and stood up, the mouse turned on his heels and ran back to his room, he leaned against the door hoping the cat wouldn't be able to get in.

"Awwww. Come on little mousy.~ I promise not to eat you!~" Boris teased putting his ear to the door to try and listen to the panicing mouse. He stayed like that for a few moments.

No response.

No noise.

No panicking.

Nothing.

"Pierce?" He asked trying the door, surprisingly it opened. He slowly walked in not seeing the mouse anywhere. He let out a, "HMPF!" and crossed his arms pouting. 'Where the hell did that rat go? Is he in the closet? Did he go out the window?' Boris silently questioned himself, searching the room.

No sign of him.

Boris sighed once more running his hands through his fuschia hair then left the home of the mouse and headed toward his home in the amusement park.

Boris opened the door, stepped in, and closed it. He walked over and sat down on the couch, still confused as to what happened to Pierce. There was NO WAY he could've escaped THAT easily. It was bugging him. He HAD to find out where Pierce went or if he had actually left.

After a few more minutes of thinking up how or what Pierce did, he stood up and headed out once more heading to his mortal enimes home. He made it to the clock tower when suddenly a small figure popped it's head out from behind the trees. 'Pierce.' Boris smirked his Cheshire grin.

It had disappeared as quick as it appered. Boris loved their games. He slowly crept towards the tree where he had seen the mouse. The orange haired male came running from behind him and yanked his tail then disappeared again. Boris let out a hissing type of noise. Pierce reappered once more this time in front of the cat, he tackled the larger male knocking him down.

His head hit the concret with a sickning "THUD!". Boris lay motionless under the smaller male. "B-Boris?" Pierce asked in almost a whisper. He got no response. He began to slightly panic. "Boris?" He asked again using a louder voice, lightly shaking the cat. He still got no response. The panic was quickly growing. "Boris!" He shouted shaking him harder. He noticed the red substance that was forming around them. Pierce was past the "Freaking out" he was now too, "FREAKING-THE-FUCK-OUT".

He didn't know what to do. He got up off the male and looked around. 'He's still breathing. That's good. But what do I do with him? I can't leave him here alone, he'll die! Then again he DOES try to EAT ME! But then they might think that I tried to kill him, and they'll hate me!' He thought for a minute longer then decided to take the cat back to his house. With all his strength he hoisted Boris onto his back, failing a few times, and started towards his home in the forest.

* * *

*~* Currently: 5:36 AM. Sorry for any Grammar/spelling/etc. mistakes.*~*

*~*I'm not the greatest at keeping people in character. But I think that it was still pretty good. What about you?*~*

*~*I thought it would be fun to let Pierce have a little fun. :'3*~*

*~*Very short. I know. But I promise the next one WILL be longer.*~*

-Next chapter should be up within the next month or two.~

*~*~*_Megan_*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

_***~*Review replies*~***_

_**the dreaming storyteller & Guest (Anonymous): Here's your update.~ *u***_

_**Dana-Rats: D: I know. There should be more. **_

_**HeartLover1: owo Thank you, I'm glad!~ **_

_**Thanks fo the the reviews.~ If I didn't mention you I'm sorry. DX **_

_**XD**_

_**.A. SRFDAGSFFHF. I'm sorry! I meant to have this out sooner, but I failed. TTuTT I'm sorry. **_

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: I DO ****__**NOT**__**** OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE GAME OR ANYTHING ELSE. :'3**_

* * *

Pierce had managed to walk all the way home with Boris on his back, only nearly dropping him a few times, without being seen by anyone else. He laid Boris on the couch, and hurried to the bathroom to collect some items for his head. He lifted Boris's head and began to tightly wrap the bandage around. Once he finished he stood and watching the Cheshire Cat for a minute before running off to the kitchen and grabbing a rag. He got it wet and hurried to the living room where the older male lay sleeping. He set the damp rag on his forehead before leaving his house.

He went to where the incident had taken place. There were few light traces of blood, he quickly did his best to clean it. He took a step back and nodded to himself satisfied with his work. He tensed up hearing two voices. Belonging to the twins.

"Hey, Rat, have you seen the cat?" Dee asked resting his weapon over his shoulder, "We haven't seen him all day." Dum added.

"N-No.. I-I haven't.." The mouse choked out still tense he managed to turn around and face them.

"You seem guilty." Dee said a grin tugging at his lips, "Are you sure you haven't seen him?" Dum chimed in. Pierce nodded and Dum hoisted up his weapon and brought it down stopping directly in front of the mouses face. Pierce squeaked and looked as though he was going to cry.

Suddenly a hand went around his shoulder and beside him stood a taller male. "Aww, guys... Don't scare my lunch." Boris said smirking licking his lips getting close to Pierces face. "Why don't you go home and kill a few guards?" He asked shooing them away with his free hand.

Pierce was slowly inching away from the Cheshire cat. Boris grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back and forced him to turn and face him, "Mind telling me why I was at your house? Sleeping on your couch?" He questioned the younger.

"Y-You got h-hurt in a fight..." He stuttered hoping the cat would buy it.

"Hurt in a fight? That doesn't sound right." Boris stated looking skepitcally at the mouse, "Are you sure thats the reason?" He asked.

"Y-Yes!" Pierce shouted struggling to get away.

"Hmm.. I don't believe you." He said licking his lips again leaning in close to his face, "Why was I at your house? What did you do while I was sleeping? Did you give me a drugged drink?" Pierce's mouth dropped open and a bright blush went across his face.

"N-NO! OF C-COURSE NOT!" He yelled when suddenly Boris groaned grabbing his head and fell into the mouse, Pierce caught him struggling to keep him from smashing his face on the ground. "B-Boris?" He asked shaking the cat. He didn't get a response.

Instead of trying to carry him he just put his arms under his and pulled him back to his house in the forest. He once again put the cat on his couch. Pierce sat on the oposite couch of him.

Boris woke an hour later holding his head groaning he sat up and looked at the mouse who had fallen asleep. "Hey.. Wake up." He demanded, Pierce almost jumped out of his skin when the older male started talking to him. "Where am I?" Boris asked looking around the room.

"M-My house...?" Pierce said confused. Boris looked at him.

"Well that kinda helps." He stated sarcastically, "Um.. Who are you again?" He asked crossing his arms. Pierce's mouth dropped open and he looked in shock at the other male.

"Did he really just ask who I was? Does he not remember or is this some kind of joke?" He questioned himself in his head.

* * *

_**ASDHJDRTESDFXG. DONE. It's short. .A. I had hoped it would turn out longer, but alas it did not. _ _|| I apologize for that**_.

_***~*It's pretty late so again, sorry for any mistakes I didn't. I'm pretty tired. -o- I yawned god only knows how many times while typing this. *~***_

_***~* -A- IT'S SHORT. *~***_

_***~* I BROKE MY PROMISE. -A- IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LONGER. (I don't think this one is longer. DX) *~***_

_***~* THE NEXT WILL BE LONGER! (Maybe)**_

_**-Next chapter should be up within a month or two. (School started. So.. Yeah.. That'll be a delay. -A-||)**_

_***~*~***__Megan_*~*~*


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

_**SORRY.**_

Guys, I am Soooo sorry. My laptop crashed and I'm _patiently _waiting for it to get fixed so that I may continue.

But I _**PROMISE **_as soon as it gets fixed I'll finish the chapter as quickly as I can and get it up. I've been waiting forever and it just doesn't seem to be getting fixed any time soon and I've been quite busy with school.

I'm seriously pissed about how long this guy is taking, I can't even… No. Just no. He said a week. It's been more than a month. I'm _**PISSED**_. So like I said, as soon as it gets fixed the chapter will be done quickly as possible and posted.

Thank you.

Again sorry.

I can't even tell you how I feel about this.

_***~*Megan*~***_


End file.
